The present invention relates to systems for stabilizing an image viewed through a pair of hand-held binoculars.
A common problem with binoculars is that it is difficult for an operator to hold them steady when using them. Consequently, the operator will tend to seen an image that is somewhat xe2x80x9cjumpyxe2x80x9d (due to relative motion between the operator""s eyes and the binocular eyepieces). This problem becomes especially acute at higher magnifications.
A variety of systems have been developed for stabilizing images as viewed through binoculars. The most common is simply placing the binoculars on a tripod. Unfortunately, a tripod can be both bulky and take time to set up. Moreover, the use of a tripod also limits the operator""s ability to freely move around looking at different objects from different places, since the tripod must be re-setup each time it is moved to a different location on the ground.
Alternative binocular image stabilization systems have been developed. Unfortunately, such systems tend to rely upon complex expensive electronics, or additional internal mirrors.
The present invention provides a stabilizer for an optical instrument, comprising: a forehead mount; and a mechanism for connecting the forehead mount to the optical instrument. In preferred aspects, the optical instrument is a pair of binoculars, however, the present invention is not so limited. For example, the present invention may also be used to stabilize cameras, or any other hand-held optical instrument. In preferred aspects, the present stabilizer operates by reducing the relative motion between the operator""s eyes and the eyepieces of the optical instrument.
In optional preferred aspects, the mechanism for connecting the forehead mount to the optical instrument comprises: a bracket adapted for attachment to the optical instrument; and a support between the forehead mount and the bracket. The support is preferably adjustable such that the distance between the forehead mount and the bracket can be varied. More generally, in its various alternate embodiments, the present stabilizer is adjustable such that the distance between the operator""s eyes and the optical instrument""s eyepieces is adjustable. Most preferably, the present stabilizer positions the forehead mount such that an observer""s eyes are about 10 mm to 25 mm from the eyepieces of the binoculars.
In an exemplary embodiment, the forehead mount is curved in a horizontal plane to wrap around a portion of the operator""s forehead. Additionally, a surface of the forehead mount may be curved in a vertical direction so as to permit different operator""s to conveniently position the device on their foreheads.
In an exemplary embodiment, the support comprises a rod which is slidably received within an opening in the bracket. Various set-screws may be used to lock the rod at different preferred positions within the bracket (so that the distance between the operator""s eyes and the binocular eyepieces can be adjusted).
In various exemplary embodiments, the present invention provides either a two-point support stabilization system (inhibiting side-to-side motion); or a three-point stabilization system (inhibiting side-to-side and up-and-down motion).